


A Texas Welcome

by elenajames



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Ritual Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 07:29:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13359429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenajames/pseuds/elenajames
Summary: “You’re nervous,” Kari says, calm and smiling as they’re both glancing at each other over their menus. “It’s okay if you’ve changed your mind. I’m sure Jamie or Tyler -”Ben cuts him off with a brief shake of his head. “No, I - I would like it if it were you.”





	A Texas Welcome

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aleksrothis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleksrothis/gifts).



Going out to dinner like this feels a lot like a first date. Sure, Ben’s gone out to eat with Kari before, but it’s not that. It’s the way he feels the need to dress up, and how Kari picks him up in one of his ostentatious cars. The restaurant is upscale, but not suit and tie. 

 

“You’re nervous,” Kari says, calm and smiling as they’re both glancing at each other over their menus. “It’s okay if you’ve changed your mind. I’m sure Jamie or Tyler -” 

 

Ben cuts him off with a brief shake of his head. “No, I - I would like it if it were you.” The admission makes him blush but Kari just laughs gently. Ben knows other guys on the team, but there’s a comfort in Kari’s familiarity; if it’s Ben’s choice who gives him his welcome to the Stars, he wants it to be the other goaltender.

 

“Okay. Don’t be nervous, Ben. You can say no any time.” 

 

Dinner is nice. Kari turns the conversation back to the season and training. Hockey’s always easy; they’re friends and, now, teammates. Kari’s got stories to tell about the Stars, sharing them with a sly look and Ben finds himself trying not to laugh too loud. He finds himself sad when the check comes, and only because he’d been honestly enjoying spending time with Kari. 

 

They race through the streets at speeds Ben doesn’t even want to think about. He follows Kari through his sprawling garage and into the house proper. For a moment, he wonders if he should take off his shoes, but Kari keeps walking, clearly expecting Ben to follow. 

 

Kari’s room is comfortably furnished, the bed large and sprawling and covered with soft-looking pillows, the blankets folded back. It’s obscured, though, when Kari steps between him and it, telegraphing his intent so Ben can meet him halfway. Kari keeps the kiss soft, like he doesn’t want to spook Ben, and it unclenches some of the tension that had wound up in his chest. 

 

“Let me undress you?” Kari murmurs when they break apart, and Ben manages to shakily breathe out permission. 

 

Long fingers methodically unbutton Ben’s shirt, untucking it from his pants and pushing it from Ben’s shoulders. They linger for a moment, brushing Ben’s skin gently. Kari goes for Ben’s belt next, deftly unbuttoning his fly and pulling down his zipper. The contact there makes Ben gasp softly and Kari stops to look at him questioningly. 

 

“Okay?” 

 

“Yeah. Yes.” He nearly sounds sure of himself, and it must be good enough for Kari. Stripping Ben of his undershirt, Kari drops to his knees, pulling Ben’s pants and boxers down as he goes. He plucks at Ben’s shoe laces, getting them untied so both shoe and sock can be slipped off as Ben steps out of his clothes. 

 

Moving the clothing aside, Kari runs his hands up Ben’s legs, stopping to pet at the tender skin at the backs of his knees and thumbing up the inside of his thighs. He leans in to mouth lightly at Ben’s cock and balls, lips soft as they tease along delicate skin. 

 

“Tell me what you want?” 

 

Ben knows what Kari means - he could ask for anything, to fuck or get fucked however he wants, but instead he laughs breathlessly. “It’s hard to think with you doing that.” 

 

Pulling back, Kari kisses his thigh and looks up at Ben, temple just resting against his leg. “You could have that first. We have all night.” 

 

“Fuck.” Gently, Ben fists Kari’s short hair, guiding him back to his cock. He can see the way Kari’s lips curl in a smile before he opens his mouth. Ben loosens his grip as he sucks in a sharp breath; Kari’s mouth is hot and wet as he suckles gently, working himself up to a rhythm that gets Ben’s knees shaking. He half wishes they’d moved to the bed, but Kari looks good from this vantage point, knelt up on his knees and pink lips stretched around Ben’s dick. Kari keeps his eyes on Ben, pretty blue looking up at him and Ben cups Kari’s cheek, brushing his thumb just beneath one eye. 

 

“Harder?” he asks a little breathlessly, ineloquently, but Kari clearly understands. His cheeks hollow a bit as he obliges and Ben tosses his head back. It’s all he can do to not thrust into Kari’s mouth, toes curling against the carpet as he tries to keep himself still. Big hands pull at his thighs, coaxing him deeper until he can feel the flex of Kari’s throat when he gags. Looking back down, Ben watches as Kari pulls off to cough, swiping at his mouth before taking him back in. “You don’t - don’t have to go deep, just -” 

 

Kari hums in acknowledgement, a low vibration that makes Ben moan. He gives in to the urge to fist Kari’s hair again, but he doesn’t push; Kari’s getting him there all on his own, intent eyes taking in every reaction until Ben’s gasping out a warning. Kari takes him deep and swallows quickly, waiting for Ben to finish before pulling off. 

 

Tentatively, Ben touches Kari’s mouth, eyes fluttering shut for a moment when Kari suckles at the tip of his thumb. “Thank you.” 

 

“My pleasure. Help me up?” 

 

Pulling Kari to his feet, Ben steadies him long enough to make sure his legs haven’t fallen asleep. He leans in for a kiss, and Kari meets him halfway. There’s a faint, bitter tang of come that Ben chases until Kari nudges him back, laughing softly. “What else would you like?” 

 

“I want to make you come,” Ben says softly. He can feel his cheeks flush pink, but Kari smiles, small and pleased. He tugs Ben toward the bed, ushering him up onto it while Kari sets to finally stripping out of his own clothes. 

 

They get comfortable, facing each other, and Ben presses close. Kari hums against his mouth when Ben runs a hand down his side, exploring the soft skin there and along his hip. The tip of Kari’s cock is tacky-wet, the skin of of the shaft warm and smooth. Carefully, Ben rolls himself over and Kari doesn’t hesitate to pull him close. Ben reaches between his legs to guide Kari’s cock between them, but Kari touches his arm to stay his motion. 

 

“Hang on.” For a moment, Kari rolls away, rummaging through a drawer. He comes back and nudges Ben’s legs apart. The lube is cool, but warms quickly as Kari rubs it over Ben’s thighs before sliding his cock back between them. 

 

Kari tucks himself impossibly close to Ben’s back, wrapping an arm around his waist as he starts to rock, thrusting shallowly between Ben’s thighs. Ben does his best to clench his thighs, trying to keep them tight. Peppering little kisses and bites along Ben’s shoulder, Kari pets at his belly and up his chest, pinching his nipples until Ben’s gasping. He can feel Kari’s orgasm build, his thrusts gradually growing harder, nails digging into Ben’s chest as he clutches him tight. 

 

Warm come bursts across Ben’s skin, slicking his thighs even further. Kari’s breath stutters out against the back of his neck, and his blunt nails cut a path down Ben’s chest that makes him hiss, the burn of the scratches tingling into their own kind of pleasure. He can’t get hard again this soon, but he still feels good. 

 

“Sorry,” Kari murmurs when he rolls Ben onto his back, wincing at the welts his nails left behind. 

 

“Don’t. I liked it. Help me clean up?” 

 

With a nod, Kari rolls out of bed, stumbling a little before righting himself. He wipes Ben’s legs clean with a damp cloth, tossing it in the vague direction of his ensuite as he topples back onto the sheets. Ben huffs, amused, and pulls Kari back to him. It’s less awkward, somehow, to curl up with his friend in the afterglow than most of the night has been. 

 

“Good?” Kari’s voice tugs him out of his doze. Ben yawns, nodding in response. For a moment, he’s sure Kari’s going to chirp him; instead, the blankets that had been pushed to the foot of the bed earlier get pulled up over them both. They curl up together, settling in for a nap. Ben knows he’s going to want more, that Kari will give it to him; they have all night, after all. 


End file.
